


No One Expects the Spanish Inquisition

by Iloveadabarba



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Eventual Romance, Friendship, M/M, Major Illness, based on Sliding Doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveadabarba/pseuds/Iloveadabarba
Summary: Lawyer Rafael Barba supports his boyfriend Gerry, who is a writer. Rafael's happiness hinges on one event, the sliding door of the New York subway.





	1. Door Closed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the film Sliding Doors
> 
> School JUST ended for me so all mistakes are my own tired, craziness.

Rafael was woken up by his alarm. His head pounded from his birthday weekend which had been a bit wild and he was definitely too old for it. 

He carefully maneuvered his way through his apartment, getting ready for work and hoping not to wake his unconcious lover. He and Gerry had been together for almost a decade. They had both been ADA’s for Brooklyn when they started to date. It had become serious rather quickly. They moved in together mere months after they began to date and Gerry’s dreams and aspirations soon became Rafael’s. 

Gerry wished to write. His first advance for his novel had come without warning and Gerry’s first book was a moderate success. They left the DA’s office and Gerry began to write full time while Rafael found a well paying job at a law firm. Most days Rafael was miserable there but coming home to his happy lover gave him comfort. They both hoped that Gerry would write the book that would take care of both of them and their future. 

He glanced at the clock and noticed he was already late for work. He reached out for his book that he read on his subway ride but his hand hit a cup of water Gerry had probably left for him, spilling onto the nightstand and book.

“Shit!” he cursed. He grabbed a nearby towel and wiped the liquid off his book. 

Gerry moaned in the bed but appeared to still be asleep. Rafael threw the damp book into his briefcase and walked over to their bed. He leaned over the tall man and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Gerry didn’t stir but Rafael didn’t mind. He looked content to Rafael, that was enough. 

Rafael had to run down the apartment stairs, he was feeling too impatient for the elevator. His stomach growled as he reached the bottom. He pulled out his cell phone and ordered his favorite coffee from the Cubano Cafe that was on his way to work. After a rather uneventful subway ride he climbed up the stairs and reached the coffee house. The owner was on the sidewalk, ready to greet him with his extremely large to-go coffee and a pastry.

“Gracias!” he gave her a kiss on the cheek and rushed to the liquor store a few blocks down the street.The store owner raised an eyebrow at the mid-morning purchases. He needed a few bottles to replace the ones he had borrowed from the office for his birthday party.

Finally he made it to the office. He quickly dropped his briefcase and purchases on his desk before rushing to the meeting room where he knew the firm lawyers would be meeting. 

“Sorry I’m late-” 

Rafael’s face felt flushed as the men all started at him with smug expressions on their face. 

“Rafael,” the smugest of them, the son of the firm’s namesake, “How kind of you to join us.” 

“Again, sorry. It was my birthday this weekend and I-” 

Suddenly, another firm partner took a box out from under the table and slammed it down. 

“So you thought you could help yourself to the liquor?” 

Rafael rolled his eyes at their dramatic antics. 

“I was having a birthday party. It was after close on Friday. I have bought replacements for everything.” Rafael explained. 

“Well, when our most loyal clients come afterhours and I have nothing to offer them-” the prompous son prattled on. 

“It’s quite simple. You tell them you’ve run out. I’m sure your father….” 

Rafael glanced at the men, their smug expressions had not wavered. 

“But you didn’t. Did you…” Rafael felt sick in his stomach, a mix of his hangover and his guilt at messing up his cushy job. The job, he and Gerry need to survive while Gerry wrote. 

“You have wanted to get rid of me from the start.” Rafael hissed at the men, “Theft is an easy way to get one fired. So I’m out?” 

The men said nothing. 

“Well, I can’t say it’s been a pleasure.” Rafael turned around and left without another word, grabbing his briefcase on the way out. 

He could hear the men in the meeting room laughing as he waited for the elevator. He hated them and he had always assumed the feeling was mutual. He had been right. 

The elevator pinged and he couldn’t help but fidget with his cufflinks on the way down. The elevator was full of people and Rafael wanted to do anything to avoid them. 

The door opened and a tall, blonde man entered the elevator, much to his annoyance. It was clear it was full yet he jostled his way in, next to Rafael. 

“Hello.” He smiled at Rafael but all Rafael gave back was a surly frown. 

After what seemed like an eternity the elevator reached the bottom. Rafael began to walk briskly down the street. 

“Hey! Wait!” 

Rafael did not stop until a hand touched his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw the smiley guy from the elevator. 

“You dropped this.” the tall man held out his hand, his favorite cufflink in his palm. The man was dressed quite poorly, his suit ill fitting but the color, a light blue, complimented his eyes. 

“Oh.” Rafael plucked it from his hand. “Thank you.” 

The man looked like he wanted to speak again. 

“Good day.” Rafael said more sharply then he intended. 

The man smiled again, “You too.” 

The man walked away and Rafael fussed with his cufflink. Once it was back on he walked towards the subway. He wasn’t used to the day timetable but he could hopefully catch one soon and tell Gerry what a shit day he was having. 

Rafael could hear the sound of the subway car approaching as he took the steps quickly towards the platform. He almost collided with a mother and her child. The toddler had dropped his teddy bear and was crying. They were blocking the bottom of the stairwell. He picked up the toy and handed it to the small child. The mother gave him a quick glance of thank you but nothing more. 

Unfortunately, the doors had began to close as he handed the toy back to the child. He ran, hoping to catch the door before he completely closed. 

He let out a groan as the doors slammed shut. It would have been nice to catch it but he could wait. 

“There has been a delay on this route. You may want to find alternate transportation.” 

Rafael rolled his eyes. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to take the fastest way home. He dragged himself back up the stairs. 

Rafael tried not to be annoyed that it would take him longer to get home. Gerry might still be asleep for all Rafael knew. He wouldn’t be expecting him so there was no rush to get home. 

Rafael walked down the street for about a block before he hailed a cab. As the cab pulled to the side of the road, he felt himself being yanked from behind. Unlike, the friendly touch of the shoulder earlier in the morning, this touch was rough. He felt a hand shoved into his pocket, no doubt going for his wallet. 

“Hey!” Rafael heard his cab driver yell. He could hear a car door slam. 

Rafael attempted to push the man away from him but the man shoved him. Rafael felt the contents of his stomach turn as his head hit a nearby tree. There were so few in New York City, why did his head have to hit one. 

“GET AWAY!” The cab driver screamed and the man, who Rafael couldn’t see clearly, fled. 

“Hey! Are you ok?” 

Rafael shutters against his will when the cab driver touches his head. The man isn’t offended thankfully. 

“I’m going to get you to the hospital.” the man said gently. He was Hispanic, in his mid-forties and muttered a few prayers in Spanish. Rafael allowed himself to be led to the man’s cab. 

His day couldn’t get any worse or at least he hoped it wouldn’t.


	2. Door Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael is able to catch the subway. He meets Sonny.

Rafael could hear the sound of the subway car approaching as he took the steps quickly towards the platform. He almost collided with a mother and her child. The toddler had dropped his teddy bear and was crying. They were blocking the bottom of the stairwell. The mother snatched the teddy bear off the ground and pulled the child into her arms. Rafael was able to maneuver around them and reached the doors as they began to close. 

Fortunately, the doors sensed his hands on them and reopened long enough for him to sneak in. There was one seat open, he sat and let out a sigh of relief.   
He dreaded telling Gerry he had lost his job. Their financial situation was not secure with only one income even with Gerry’s royalties. They were quickly spent. Rafael wasn’t angry about it. Gerry spent his money on him, trips to exotic places, beautiful clothes, and expensive food. 

Rafael’s pulled from his thoughts by the loud sound of a man humming. Normally Rafael would not be irritated, it was the subway after all, it was always nosy. Rafael reached into his briefcase and grabbed his book, a worn copy of Emma. Gerry’s books were crime based, and they left Rafael numb. But in the world of Austen Rafael could lose himself. His partnership in real life wasn’t as exciting as the novels but Rafael could read to transport himself. But not today. 

The man next to him leaned over, “That is so annoying, isn’t it?” 

Staten Island. It was clear in the accent. Rafael glanced from his book and noticed the man next to him had legs for days and seemed to take up all the available space. 

Rafael did not reply but he raised his eyebrow. That seemed to be the only answer the man needed. He felt the Staten Island man shift towards the humming man. 

“I’m glad you enjoy some Elvis but let's talk about Big Mama Thornton. Now that is the true origin of rock and roll.” 

Rafael glanced up to see the humming man get up and move over to the other side of the car. 

“Not a fan, clearly,” the man declared and turned back to Rafael, a wide smile on his face. Rafael looked back down at his book and did not praise the man for getting rid of the humming man, which he no doubt was looking for. 

“You’ve got a terrible water stain on your book.” the man stated, leaning in a bit too much in Rafael’s space. 

“Emma? She’s quite a pretentious heroine. Don’t you think? I mean, she’s kind of a brat!” The man’s accent was starting to become grating on Rafael whose head had begun to hurt. “Have we met before?” 

It sounded like a bad pick up line and maybe the man had meant it to be. Rafael rolled his eyes and finally made eye contact with the man next to him. He didn’t know his name but they had met, on the street, just a few minutes earlier. 

“You returned my cuff link on the street. Thank you. It was a gift.” Rafael spoke then returned his eyes to his book. 

“You must not like whoever gave them to you. Not even a smile.” the cheeky tone was quite annoying to Rafael. 

“I’ve just been fired.” he blurted, closing his book and turning towards the tall man. 

“Wow. I’m sorry.” the man’s face flushed a bright pink. He turned away a bit. Rafael hadn’t meant to embarrass the man. Rafael studied his profile. He was younger than Rafael, his eyes very blue and his lips pink. 

The subway stopped. Rafael moved to get up as did the man next to him. 

“I promise I’m not following you, this is just my stop too.” the man spoke before quickly exiting the train. Rafael didn’t know what possessed him but he called out after the man. 

“Wait! Forgive me.” Rafael apologized. The man stopped walking and turned back to him, his face was still positioned in a frown. 

“I’m not that good at talking to people.” Rafael declared. 

“That’s pretty obvious.” The man’s posture was tense. 

“I was fired from my law firm and I might even get suspended or disbarred. So I just wasn’t in the mood to talk with a stranger even one that saved me from having to listen to the hummed discography of Elvis.” 

The man’s frown disappeared, “I’m Dominick but my friends call me Sonny.” 

“I’m Rafael.” 

They walked up the subway stairs together and a few blocks. Rafael had to admit that he was happy Sonny was headed in the same direction as him. He was able to get the horrible morning off his chest. 

Sonny had been in the office building today trying to get an internship with one of the other law firms in the building. He had been an NYPD officer then detective before going to law school. Rafael found him rather impressive.   
“Well, I mean, yeah, Fordham was pretty cool but man, you went to Harvard. That is so cool.” 

“I live with someone, a man.” Rafael interrupted. 

“Uh… you were right, Counselor, you aren’t that great at talking to people.” 

Rafael chuckled, “I just. I felt like you needed to know that. I don’t like deception.” 

“Deception? Did you think I only stopped the annoying guy humming to seduce you?” 

This time it was Rafael’s turn to blush. It was a bit egotistical of him to think the young lawyer was flirting with him. 

“I mean, I thought about it.” Sonny confessed. “That suit it quite fine and you look fine in it.” 

Rafael couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled so much. 

“Well, my place is this way.” Sonny explained when they it became obvious they were about to head in different directions. 

“Thank you for letting me confide in you. It’s not everyday I pour my heart out to a complete stranger.” 

Sonny started to walk away, and Rafael was a bit sad to see him go. 

“Hey, remember what the Monty Python Boys say,” Sonny called out as he walked. 

“What? Always look on the bright side of life?” Rafael replied. 

“No.” Sonny paused his steps and turned back to Rafael, “Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition.” 

Rafael grinned, he couldn’t stop grinning during his walk to his apartment. The day didn’t seem so bad. It was early in the afternoon, maybe he could take Gerry to lunch and they could catch up. It seemed like forever since they just walked. 

Rafael entered his apartment, humming, Jail House Rock, to himself. The irony was not lost on him. 

“Oh God!” 

Rafael tensed as he heard a voice he didn’t recognize in the apartment. 

“Gerry. Uh---harder, more.” 

The sounds were extremely clear to Rafael. He had enough bullshit for today. He threw open the bedroom door. The lover he had left asleep in bed this morning was sitting up against their headboard, with a man Rafael didn’t recognize in his lap, riding him. 

The man couldn’t see him but Gerry’s eyes met Rafael’s rather quickly. 

“Uh, Craig. Craig!” Gerry pushed his lover off and the man named Craig finally noticed Rafael was in the room. 

“Please, don’t stop on my account.” Rafael said dryly. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Craig yelled as he grabbed the bed sheet to cover himself. 

“I’m the boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend now.” 

Rafael ignored Gerry’s cries for him to stay, to talk. He turned and left the apartment, where he was going he didn’t know. 

His day had started as shit then he had met Sonny, who had brightened up his day, and now his day was shit again.


	3. Door Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rafael missed the subway, he finally returns home after the attempted mugging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fear this story is confusing. I have separated the Door Closed/Door Opened by chapter. I could have wrote longer chapters if I went back and forth in the chapter but I wasn't feeling it. 
> 
> Hopefully I am writing this in a way that makes sense!
> 
> Little to no Sonny in the Door Closed chapters, lots of Barisi in the Door Opened chapters.

Rafael’s cab driver dutifully dropped him off at the hospital even walking him into the ER and delivering him into the care of a nurse. He must have looked dreadful. His head was bleeding from his collision with the tree and drops of blood had gotten on this shirt, tie and suit jacket.

It had taken quite a long time to be seen in the ER. He called Gerry multiple times but there was no answer. The man was horrible at keeping his ringer on. 

He only needed a few stitches before the police officer came to speak with him. There wasn’t much to report, Rafael had barely seen the man. He handed the cop the business card the taxi driver had given him and the cop had left him alone. 

Alone. God, he wished Gerry had picked up his phone. When he was released, he wanted Gerry to be there to hug him, drive him to their home and comfort him. 

After another hour of failed calls Rafael decided to call a cab and head home where Gerry would no doubt be, writing, and ignoring the world.   
The cab ride was quiet and uneventful thankfully. 

Rafael entered their apartment and heard the sound of the shower running. 

“Hello?” he called out. 

“Rafi? Is that you?” Gerry yelled from the the shower. 

Rafael replied with a bit of a bite, “No, it’s your side piece.” 

He removed his blood stained jacket and walked towards their bedroom. It was a short walk considering the size of their place. The bed sheets were rumpled and he spotted the liquor out of its cabinet, with two wine glasses sitting out. 

“Have you just gotten out of bed?” Rafael sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had such a shit day and Gerry had slept through it.

“Uh, no. Well, yes. I mean, I didn’t sleep well last night and after you left I finally fell into a deep sleep…” Gerry rambled. Rafael sat on the bed and sighed heavily as he waited Gerry to come out of the bathroom. 

“Anyway, your home early...like really early-” Gerry opened the bathroom door. He was in his bathrobe, the one Rafael had given him for Christmas. That made Rafael’s frown soften. His brown hair looked black after being washed, his pale skin was pink from the heat of his shower. 

“Oh my God!” He walked over to the bed and kneeled in front of Rafael, placing his hand gently on Rafael’s cheek. 

Rafael knew the bandage where his stitches were looked bad and the bruising on his forehead wasn’t all that charming either. 

“Babe, what happened?” Gerry inquired. 

“Well, I got mugged and fired, but not in the order. Although according to the police it was only an attempted mugging.” Rafael could feel his voice get tighter with each word. 

“Calm down, darling.” Gerry moved behind Rafael where they kept their alcohol. “Would you like a drink?” he asked, not waiting for an answer before he started to pour. 

Rafael noticed there was only on glass in his hand, when he could of swore there had been two on the dresser when he walked in. Perhaps he had hit his head harder than he thought. 

“It’s a bit early for that.” Not to mention he had a head injury. 

Gerry was muttering under his breath. He hadn’t meant to upset the man. He watched him down the drink he had poured for Rafael. 

“Sorry, it’s just a shock.” Gerry explained. 

“If I had caught the subway this morning, none of this would have happened, Well, I still would have been fired…” Rafael explained. 

“This morning?” Gerry coughed. 

“Yes, I would have been home hours ago and I wouldn’t have been attacked.” Rafael sighed. 

“Don’t you worry about things like that. Everything happens for a reason.” Gerry returned to the bed and slipped his arm around Rafael’s shoulder. 

Rafael smiled, content to rest his head on Gerry’s shoulder. 

“No good thinking about What if’s, my love.” Gerry continued and kissed the top of Rafael’s head. 

“We should go to dinner.” Gerry declared suddenly, jumping up off the bed. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he took Rafael’s hand in his and led him into the bathroom. 

“I am going to take you to your favorite Cuban restaurant and you will eat anything you want my dear. And you will not worry about how you will look in your suit tomorrow because you won’t be wearing one or anything at all.” 

Rafael smiled as Gerry took a wet towel and wiped his face with cold water. He calmed Rafael greatly. 

Gerry was moving a hundred miles a minute, he left the bathroom and rummaged through their closet till he found the purple button up shirt Rafael knew he loved on him. 

“Then we will go out drinking and I will carry you home. We will forget all about this horrible day.” Gerry grinned, returning to hand the shirt to Rafael. 

Rafael had felt so cross at Gerry when he hadn’t answered his phone. Now, Rafael could only look at the man with adoration. 

“I love you, Gerry.” Rafael kissed him lightly on the lips. 

Gerry’s smile was enough for Rafael to know that he loved him too. 

They had a wonderful night. Gerry was true to his word. He ordered anything Rafael wanted, so much their table was filled with various plates. The talked and laughed and avoided the subject of the horrible day Rafael had. 

A new bar had opened down the road from their apartment so after dinner they went there and Rafael indulged. He probably shouldn’t have but Gerry encouraged him to let go for one night. 

He was out of it when they finally returned to the apartment, Gerry basically carried him up the stairs. 

He slept hard, waking up to the sounds of Gerry doing laundry. Rafael hoped he hadn’t gotten sick on the sheets last night. But he suspected he had. The sheets were fresh and not the same ones as the day before. 

Rafael grabbed his phone from the nightstand. 

He had gotten an email, his law license had been suspended, pending an investigation. 

Damn. 

Gerry walked into the bedroom, with their breakfast tray in his hands. Gerry hated to cook. Rafael couldn’t help but grin at his sweet lover who was spoiling him. 

“Good Morning, love.” Gerry placed the tray down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Rafael knew he had to work. He couldn’t ask Gerry to work a nine to five job and complete his next book. 

“Good morning.” Rafael smiled, taking the coffee off the tray and enjoying the fresh smell. 

“It’s looks like I need to get a part-time job for a bit.” Rafael sighed. The last time he had waited on tables he had been in law school. But he had been good at it, his sharp memory made the job easy. 

“Babe, you don’t have to…” Gerry started. 

“No, I do. We have bills to pay and I’m the one who fucked up.” 

Gerry winced. 

“Sorry, I just meant, I lost our source of income. I need to do this.” Rafael explained. 

Gerry leaned in and kissed Rafael deeply. 

“You are amazing.”

Rafael didn’t feel amazing. He felt like a screw up but he was happy to have someone who loved him anyway.


	4. Door Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael drinks his sorrows over Gerry's infidelity, runs into the Sonny and his friend Olivia comes to his aid.

Rafael sat at the corner of the bar. The place was new so he hoped Gerry wouldn’t come looking for him here. Gerry had called after him but it wasn’t like he ran after his boyfriend, his lover, his fucking partner for ten years. Rafael phone hadn’t rung and there were no text messages from Gerry. 

Rafael downed his second stotch and took another puff of his cigarette. He hadn’t smoke in years but it seemed like as good a time as any. 

It was fairly early in the afternoon still. It was evident by the lack of people at the bar. He heard two men making their way over to the bar, thankfully at the complete opposite end where he sat. 

Staten Island accents. He had a lot of that today. Though his meeting with Sonny seemed a distant memory after what he had seen in his bedroom. 

“You don’t published ads when you open a place. It's all about word of mouth.” Rafael heard one of the men say. 

“Sure. Sure. Whatever you say. I just want your place to be successful.” the other replied.  
“Rafael!? Hello.” Rafael looked away from the spot on the wall he was staring at and turned to look at the loud, Staten Island men. He recognized Sonny right away but sat silently.

Sonny continued, “It’s Sonny. Annoying chatty guy from the subway.” 

He walked over and sat next to Rafael, abandoning his friend. Rafael wished desperately that he could disappear. 

“Yes. Sonny. Hi.” He was able to mutter out, not too far gone with his liquor yet. 

“You looked stressed.” Sonny’s brow furrowed. Rafael really didn’t want this young guy wasting his time with him. He said nothing, knowing if he spoke it would all spill out. 

“It’s only a job. With that Harvard law degree, you’ll get another.” Sonny smiled. 

There were a few moments of silence before Sonny spoke again, “Is it something else?”

Rafael took another drag of his cigarette and sighed heavily before putting the damn thing out. 

“You know, sometimes it helps to just say the thing. Whatever it is that is bothering you. I mean..” Sonny’s face began to flush red and he nervously rubbed his hand across the back of his neck., “It also helps if people leave you alone and not bother you too. Sorry.” 

Sonny stood up to leave and Rafael finally spoke, “After we parted ways I went home and found my boyfriend…” 

Rafael supposed his face said it all. 

“In bed with another man? Shit. Wow. What an idiot.” 

“You weren’t to know.” Rafael muttered. 

“Not me.” Sonny nervously laughed, “Your boyfriend. He is an idiot! Sorry… not really my place.” 

“It’s ok.” Rafael replied softly. 

“Well, you see the guy over there.” Sonny motioned to the man that at the other end of the bar. “He is dating my sister but somehow got the funding to open this place after ten years of my sister nagging him to do it. Now they have a mountain of debt and their first baby on the way. And his favorite movie is the new Baywatch, so we all have our issues.” 

Rafael chuckled. Sonny was sweet. Although the day had been hell he was glad to have met the man. The alcohol was getting to him. His chuckle morphed into a full out sob. God, he hadn’t cried in decades. 

“Do you love him?” Sonny asked gently. 

Rafael stopped his awkward sob and looked at Sonny. His face was so sincere. 

“No. I could never love a Baywatch fan.” 

They both laughed. 

“You made a joke. Even with all this going on. That’s a good sign.” Sonny grinned. 

Rafael didn’t pull away when Sonny laid his hand on Rafael’s shoulder, if anything he leaned into the gentle touch. 

“If you decide you want company, we’ll be over there.” The invitation was a tempting one. “I’m really sorry, Rafael.” 

Sonny’s pity however sent his smile to a frown faster than Sonny could make it back to his friend. 

Rafael was drunk when Olivia showed up. He had met Olivia when he had been asked to be the special prosecutor for Manhattan and they had become fast friends. He wasn’t surprised that she would be the one to find him. 

“Gerry came to my place looking for you? Is it what I think it is?” 

“Mmhm, do you think I went home and found him fucking some guy named Craig in my bed. Then yes, you would be correct.” 

He finally let tears well up in his eyes as Olivia wrapped her arms around him. Her presence was calming and he was glad she had found him. 

Rafael looked up and saw Sonny waving goodbye to him. He hoped the man hadn’t just been waiting to see if anyone cared enough about Rafael to come get him. Thankfully Rafael had Olivia.

“Who is that?” Olivia asked, her tone was a bit too suspicious for Rafael’s mood. 

“My f-friend.” he replied with a bit a a slur in his voice. 

Olivia just smiled sweetly, in the maternal way she did with Noah, her son. 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed, you drunk.” she spat playfully. 

Rafael felt more relaxed than he had in ages. 

He leaned on Olivia’s shoulder as they exited the bar. Sonny was standing on the sidewalk and a taxi he had hailed pulled up. 

“Can I offer you some help?” Sonny asked. 

Rafael could feel Olivia nodding and hear her whispering to Sonny.

“I am not as drunk as you think!” Rafael declared as he was being manhandled into the taxi by Sonny while Olivia got in on the other side. 

Sonny’s body was very flush against Rafael and he didn’t mind. The man obvious worked out and although his suit was a cheap material, the muscles underneath that felt nice. Sonny traveled with them to Olivia’s apartment and paid the cab. Rafael was a bit fuzzy on everything but he was pretty sure Sonny had even helped Olivia get him to the apartment door. 

“Thanks for your help.” 

“No problem. Good night.” Sonny left them at Olivia’s doorstep. 

As soon as they entered the apartment, Olivia led Rafael to the couch. He hurried off to get him a pillow and blanket. During the entire cab ride he could see all her opinions painted on her face. Now that they were away from Sonny they could actually talk about him. 

“He isn’t attracted to me.” Rafael declared loudly. 

“Shhh. Noah’s asleep!” Olivia whispered back. 

Rafael rolled his eyes and began to whisper. “He was just being a good citizen. He used to be a cop you know.” 

Olivia began to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. Her eyebrows raised at his comment, “Well, if he was being a good citizen to me I wouldn’t be helping you right now.” 

“Am I in bed?” He asked groggily and Olivia tucked the blanket around him and guided his head down to the pillow. 

“You are staying with Noah and me for while. I will move him into my room tomorrow.” 

“You really don’t have to Liv.” Rafael felt guilty. Why should he invade Olivia’s life because his boyfriend cheated on him? 

“I do. Now sleep. I will put some Advil and water on the coffee table.” She leaned over him and kissed him forehead. 

He was very thankful for her kindness. He hoped he would wake up tomorrow and this whole day would have been a dream. He would still have his boyfriend, his would still have his job. But he wouldn’t have met Sonny. As he drifted off, he couldn’t help think that it would be a shame not to have met Sonny.


	5. Door Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael adjusts to his new work, and brings up a question to Gerry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been very sick lately. So any mistakes are my own. Feeling miserable BUT I want to get this fic out on time.

Rafael hated working as a waiter. The days were long and the pay was low. It was exactly the life he wanted to avoid when he decided to become a lawyer. Most of his co-workers were much younger than him but they were pleasant enough. 

The restaurant had a good reputation in town so although the hourly pay was low, the tips could be great. Business men frequented the establishment and he dreaded running into someone he knew from his firm. 

His arms and back would ache by the time he got home each night. Many nights instead of sleeping he would sit at their apartment desk and go over their finances. 

Gerry would sleep soundly, thankfully Rafael didn’t have to bother him with the fact that he just wasn’t making enough to pay the bills. 

He decided one night that he needed another job so he got one. 

Rafael’s second job was at Mrs. Garcia’s coffee house. The woman had supplied him with caffeine for years and she kindly took him on even though he had no experience as a barista. 

Her staff were kind but the customers were annoying. He hoped he hadn’t been as rude in the morning as the people he served. Everything was custom and complicated. The traffic never seemed to stop. Rafael did enjoy having little time to think, or reflect on his mistake that led him here. 

A pair of men entered the shop looking confused. It was clear they had never had Cuban coffee before. Their accents clearing identified them as native Staten Islanders. 

“Uh, excuse me?” the tall blonde one spoke up. 

“Yes?” Rafael tried not to sound annoyed. 

“I need something strong. I am taking the bar exam today.” 

The blonde man had slicked had hair and was wearing a terribly ugly suit. His expression was as hopeful as a puppy dog. He looked familiar to Rafael but he couldn’t quite place him. 

“Well, most people don’t pass the bar the first time so I doubt a strong coffee will help if you didn’t study.” 

This man didn’t look like the lawyer type. He wasn’t that young, although he was quite younger than Rafael.

“I studied plenty, believe me-” the man seemed to want their conversation to continue but Rafael cut him off, “Name?” 

“Sonny.” the guy smiled. 

Rafael scoffed at the name that confirmed the man’s puppy dog identify. He made the strongest espresso he knew how and placed it on the counter with Sonny scrawled on the cup. 

“Maria will ring you up.” Rafael walked away from the still grinning man to serve the next customer. 

Maria approached him later in the afternoon. 

“The lawyer guy wanted me to give you this.” 

Maria held out a piece of paper with Sonny and a phone number on it. 

“You are the only man who could scowl at someone and still get their number.” she laughed, “also he put $100 in the tip jar.” 

Rafael took the piece of paper from her and tore it up. 

“I have a boyfriend.” he mumbled. 

Maria shrugged her shoulders. “Your loss. He was kind of cute.” 

Rafael took his apron off, “I have to get the restaurant.” 

“You work too much!” Maria called out to him as he left. 

Maybe he did but Gerry was working too. He worked on the book night and day. He had even done a few research trips to the Hamptons where his book was set. Rafael could not let Gerry down. He had to make sure everything was taken care of financially. 

It took a lot for Rafael to serve the tables with men his age. He could see the disdain and lack of respect for him in their eyes. Worse he hated being looked like a piece of meat by the men who had more than a few drinks. 

“What do you do when you’re not here, handsome?” a business man asked, his tone flirty. Rafael had just delivered their food. But the table of sharply dressed men had been heckling him the entire night. 

Rafael looked at the grey haired man with the lewd expression, “Well, I get up at 7am, make coffee all morning for people who have more money than brains, then about 5pm I come here and wait tables till about midnight. After that if I have enough energy when I get home I give my boyfriend a blowjob. Did you need ketchup with that?” 

The man turned red, “No, no. I’m good.” 

Rafael had received a crappy tip from the large party, but he honestly didn’t care. He couldn’t wait till his suspension was over and he could go back to practicing law. 

Gerry hadn’t expected Rafael to be in the mood for more than a blowjob when he got home that night. But Rafael needed him. He needed to feel how much Gerry loved him so he felt like every sacrifice was worth it. 

Rafael laid half on top on Gerry, breathing in sync with him after the finished making love, “It’s been months since we’ve done that.” 

Rafael turned his face to press kisses to Gerry’s neck and upper chest. 

“Months? Really?” Gerry asked, “how can that be?” 

“I’ve been tired.” Rafael mumbled into Gerry’s skin. Rafael looked at their dresser and was reminded of the wine glass he had found when he had done some cleaning before work. “Hey, do you know how one of my wine glasses end up in the laundry basket?”

“I don’t know.”

Gerry got up from the bed and handed Rafael his robe and put on his own. Rafael hadn’t expected that answer. 

“Last month when I came back from getting fired… weren’t there two glasses for wine on the dresser.” Rafael figured that information would help Gerry remember.

“I don’t know.” 

Rafael rolled his eyes. He hated when Gerry played dumb. He didn’t know why he even needed to know but he didn’t like the question being avoided. 

“You did take a blow to the head that day. A-and we had your birthday party the weekend before, maybe your crazy friend, Olivia threw it there.” Gerry sounded irritated. 

Rafael hated being contradicted. He knew for a fact there had been two glasses then later one. If Gerry had accidently knocked the wine glass into the laundry basket next to their dresser why wouldn’t he just admit it. 

“I know I saw two.” Rafael stated firmly, hoping Gerry would just fess up. 

“What are you trying to say?” Gerry ran his hand through his hair. 

Rafael hadn’t meant to irritate him. He thought it was a simple question. 

“Relax, I’m only asking--” Rafael started. 

“Only asking! Ha! You are not being subtle, Rafael.” 

Gerry grabbed his pillow from behind Rafael. “You are saying there were two glasses. That’s your way of accusing me of cheating.” 

Cheating? Rafael hadn’t let himself linger on that thought before. They had tense moments but Rafael loved Gerry because of his loyalty. He couldn’t imagine that he would cheat on him. 

“Thank you. With everything going to crap this is the perfect time to address our relationship.” Gerry growled, squeezing the pillow tight. 

“I just asked a question.” Rafael said quietly, feeling like a fool for getting Gerry riled up. 

Gerry didn’t say another word. He took his pillow and left to the living room. 

Rafael had expected to enjoy some time with his lover instead he would be sleeping alone. If only Rafael could learn to keep his mouth shut.


	6. Door Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael starts a new chapter in his life starting with a friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being sick as really slowed down my progress. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!!

The next morning was a blur. Rafael vaguely remembered Noah poking his face to make sure he was alive. He heard the sounds of Olivia getting Noah ready for the day. After Noah was dressed, Olivia left the apartment, no doubt to walk Noah to school. He winched when she slammed the door on her returned and groaned when she forced him off the couch and into the shower. 

The shower helped wake him up. Liv had placed a duffle bag of his clothes outside the bathroom. Rafael assumed Olivia had swung by his apartment after dropping Noah off at school. 

She didn’t say anything about Gerry but Rafael was dying to know. Was Gerry upset? Did he miss Rafael last night? Or did he let Craig stay after Rafael left? Why hadn’t Gerry called? 

These questions swirled in his mind as he sat on the couch. 

“So…” Liv handed him a mug of coffee and sat next to him. “Do you want to talk about it? I finally have a competent second in command, so I took the day shift off.” 

Rafael felt a guilty feeling sinking in his stomach. Besides Noah, Liv’s job was the most important thing to her. She didn’t take days off even just a shift. 

“He cheated. I don’t know if this was a one off or what...” he trailed off. 

“Would that make a difference?” Liv asked, taking a sip of her coffee. 

Rafael thought about it. They had been together ten years. He could honestly say he never had the desire to sleep with someone else. But Gerry wasn’t him. He had been at home writing for the past couple of years. They didn’t spend every moment together. Rafael worked long hours, Gerry had complained about not spending enough time together. So maybe it was his fault that Gerry had strayed. 

“Yeah, it would make a difference.” he whispered. He knew in his heart that if Gerry called or knocked on Liv’s door right now, he would forgive him.

“Well, I think you need to take a day for you.” Liv declared, “We’re going out!” 

“Out?” Rafael groaned. 

“Yep. Brunch. Massage and maybe even a haircut. A day for you!” 

Rafael thought that sounded nice. He hadn’t really had much time to take care of himself, especially when Gerry stopped working full-time. He could take some time for him, maybe that would keep his mind off of Gerry. 

 

***********

Rafael Barba had been unemployed for nine days. 

He had gotten his email about his suspension and luckily Olivia had been there to assure him that it would be fine. She encouraged him to file a counter grievance, which he did. 

Not only had he been unemployed for nine days, he hadn’t heard one word from Gerry. He had been expecting a text or call for days but nothing. 

He and Olivia were sitting at her breakfast bar. They started each morning with conversation, he supposed it helped him not feel so low. She had been extremely kind to him, letting him stay in Noah’s room. But he really should decide on his next step but currently he felt trapped in limbo. 

“I’m over him.” Rafael mumbled. He was casually strolling through the news on his phone. No good news.

“You’re not.” Olivia countered. “You still count to the minute how long you’ve been apart and…” 

She poked his cell phone causing him to drop it on the island. “Hey!” 

“...and you are still reading his horoscope.” 

Rafael scoffed. 

After a pause of silence they looked at each other and laughed. 

“Ok, so… what is he?” Liv asked. 

“An ass, oh, you meant what sign.” 

They laughed again. He had felt like forever since Rafael had laughed with such ease.   
“Gerry’s an aries and according to his horoscope will have a freak accident.” 

Liv’s smile grew, “Oh, he will! It says that!” 

“Would I lie to you?” he declared. 

Their continued laughs were cut off by the ringing of Liv’s apartment doorbell. 

Rafael felt the color drain from his face. Could it be him? Was Gerry finally coming to see him, perhaps even coming to reconcile. 

“I’m not answering the door like this.” Olivia motioned to her bathrobe. “I need to go get ready for work.”

“It won’t be him anyway.” Rafael sighed, only half believing himself. He did have a bit of hope that it was Gerry. 

Rafael looked presentable in his opinion. He was wearing jeans and a dark blue sweater. He swept his hand through his hair, the shorter cut made it easier to maintain. 

He took a deep breath before opening Liv’s front door. 

It was not Gerry. 

Tall, blonde, and a blinding smile. 

Sonny must have seen Rafael’s expression change from nervous excitement to something like indifference. “Sorry to drop by unannounced. But I didn’t get your number the other night.” 

Rafael turned back and glanced at Liv who stood in the hallway, just out of Sonny’s sightline. She gave him a thumbs up and he gave his attention back to Sonny. 

The man was wearing slim fitting khakis and a dark button up shirt. His hair wasn’t slicked back like the day they first met but loose. 

“Can I take you out for coffee?” Sonny asked shyly, his hands nervously tucked into his pockets. 

Rafael had to admit the guy was kind to check up on him. And he hadn’t left Liv’s apartment in days. 

“Ok. But we are going for Cuban coffee.” Rafael declared. “Let me grab my phone.” 

They walked to the coffee shop, engaging in small talk similar to the first day they met. Sonny was easy to talk to. Rafael didn’t have to say much before Sonny would fill the lull. 

Sonny seemed very interested in the Cuban coffee and let Rafael order for him. Rafael hadn’t ordered for anyone in years. Sonny seemed mezmorized when Rafael spoke in quick Spanish. But Sonny was focused enough to pay before Rafael could. 

They sat in the small cafe with their pastries and coffee. 

“Your haircut suits you.” Sonny complimented as he took a bite of the pastelito. Sonny moaned as the cream cheese hit his tongue. Rafael was pleased with the choice he had made for the man. 

Rafael rolled his eyes at the compliment. Sonny seemed to have something nice to say every other minute. 

“I would never joke about a man’s hair, honest to God.” 

Rafael studied the man. Sonny wasn’t as young as Rafael had thought initially. He had greying hair around his temples and very clear laugh lines around his lips. 

“Look, Sonny, you’re very sweet. And my friend thinks your cute-” 

“Your friend? I just wasted $12.95 on the wrong person.” Sonny scoffed jokingly. 

Rafael couldn’t help but chuckle. Sonny had such an easy spirit, Rafael doubted he could offend then man even if he wanted to. 

“Rafael.” Sonny reached across the table and took Rafael’s hand in his. Rafael blushed at the intimate gesture. He hadn’t blushed in decades. “Sometimes you find people who need a friend. Just a person to talk to. Someone to check on you and make sure you are ok….” Sonny released his hand and relaxed back into his chair. “And I swear the fact that I find you moderately attractive is not a motivator. Scouts honor.”

“Excuse me, moderately attractive?” Rafael laughed. 

“Well you have that sad look, big dreamy eyes, and even with that frown, your mouth… yeah…” It was Sonny’s turn to blush as he trailed off. 

Rafael wanted to continue to tease him but that seemed too much like flirting and Rafael was not ready for that, especially since he didn’t know if things were over with Gerry. 

“What are you doing two weeks from now?” Sonny inquired, as he finished off his pastry. 

“Probably wallowing in self-pity.” Rafael answered. 

“Great, and when does that end?” 

Rafael gave Sonny a look he reserved for his closest friends. It was a smirk that asked ‘are you serious?’ 

“Do you like music? I have tickets to a show. You look like a show tunes kind of guy.” 

Rafael stared at the man, who wore his heart on his sleeve. Rafael could refuse. He could ask if this was a date. But Rafael did neither, “Yes, Sonny. I would like that.” 

Sonny’s smile lasted the entire walk back to Liv’s apartment. Rafael couldn’t help back glance at it every once and awhile.

They had parted ways with a joke the first time they met. This time, Sonny placed a hand on his shoulder, “Take care, Rafael.” 

Rafael sighed as he watched Sonny walk away. Having another friend wasn’t a bad idea.


	7. Door Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael has a run in with a man named Craig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. 
> 
> Trying to finish this today or tomorrow. 
> 
> Your comments always keep me going!

After their argument Gerry slept on the couch for three days. It made Rafael miserable. They barely had time for intimacy between Rafael’s jobs and Gerry’s book and the one night they were together, Rafael’s ruined it. 

He didn’t know why the two wine glasses bothered him but it did. More than the number of glasses Rafael was bothered by Gerry’s unwillingness to talk to him. And now that the word cheating had been uttered, it played in Rafael’s head on repeat. 

He had a rare morning off from the coffee shop when Rafael awoke to the sounds of Gerry in the living room. By the time Rafael got out of bed Gerry was walking towards the door, dressed for the day and keys in hand. 

“Where are you going?” Rafael asked gently, his robe was loose on his body and his hair ruffled from sleep.

“To the library. I need to work and I-” Gerry turned from the door and looked at Rafael. His expression was hard but softened as he took in his lover’s appearance. 

“You can work here.” Rafael offered. 

Gerry crossed the living room. Rafael was surprised when Gerry put his arms around his waist and rested his forehead against Rafael’s. 

“I love you. You know that right?” 

Rafael relaxed in Gerry’s arms at his words. 

“I love you too.” Rafael kissed Gerry’s neck, and moved his hands under his Gerry’s polo, running his fingertips on his warm skin. 

“Raf. I…” 

Rafael leaned in and kissed Gerry firmly. The kisses grew heavier, Rafael clutching Gerry close to him. Gerry backed away, slightly panting, “I need to go work on my book… and not get distracted.” 

Rafael moved one of his hands from Gerry’s back to the front of his pants. “Distracted?” 

“Rafael. I don’t have time for that.” 

Rafael removed his hands and groaned. He walked away from the doorway and plopped himself down on the bed. 

“Babe, I’ll be writing all day. I’ll see you tonight!” Gerry called out. 

The door barely closed before Rafael had decided to follow. The library. Why would Gerry prefer to go to the library then spend a morning in bed with him? He dressed quickly and followed the route pass the park to the library. He made it in time to see Gerry cross the street towards the library. He was on his cell phone. 

Rafael hated it when Gerry talked on his cell and walked, it was dangerous. 

As Gerry approached the library and entered, Rafael turned and walked back to their apartment. He felt silly. How could he be so suspicious? 

He really needed to have faith in his boyfriend. 

Rafael was called in to work at the coffee house. There was a big order to a corporate office and they needed him to deliver it so Maria could continue running the store. 

Rafael hated delivering orders. It was more awkward than waiting tables. 

“Excuse me?” the man in a suit addressed Rafael after he had dropped off the coffee. The office was very similar to the one he used to work in. “Please, come to my office.” 

The man had brown hair, and a very expensive suit. The nameplate on his desk read ‘Craig Levine’. 

“We ordered the coffee two hours ago. This is completely unacceptable.” The man, Craig’s tone was quite ugly. He was a good decade maybe more younger than Rafael. 

“I apologize. They were short staffed and they called me in last minute to make this delivery.” 

“Well, Mr.-”

“Barba.”

“Mr. Barba, are you trained in the catering service?” Craig’s eyebrow was raised. Rafael wanted to punch the guy in the face. 

“No, actually. I was a PR lawyer-” 

“Well, you obviously aren’t very good at that either. Please inform your boss that my company will no longer be doing business with her.” 

Rafael felt his shoulders slump in defeat. The coffee house was small with only a few corporate accounts. This was a big one. “Sir, you don’t have it-” 

“Yes, I do. Goodbye Mr. Barba.” 

Rafael felt cut down. He didn’t want to argue with a stranger over a coffee delivery. He left without another word. 

He called in at the restaurant after his shift at the coffee house and went to see Olivia. He needed a friend. 

Rafael had dinner with Olivia and made it home around 8pm. 

“Where have you been?” Gerry asked when Rafael made it through the front door. 

Rafael allowed himself to feel confused. Normally he wouldn’t be home till after midnight.

“Uh, I went to see Liv.” 

“I called your cell phone like ten times! I went to the restaurant to surprise you and you weren’t there.” Gerry explained. 

Rafael sighed and joined Gerry on their couch, “Sorry, I must have left my phone here. I had a horrible day. They called me into the coffee house to make a delivery. And I met a cruel, toddler in a suit named Craig.”

“Craig?” Gerry’s voice cracked. 

Rafael laid his head in Gerry’s lap. Despite not going to work that night he was still exhausted.

“Yeah, it’s a dumb name.” Rafael muttered., “You are always at the library…. I’m tired.” Rafael yawned. His eyes felt heavy. “When are you going to finish the book?” 

“I have something to tell you…” Gerry started. “Not about the book…”

“Tomorrow.” Rafael mumbled before closing his eyes.


	8. Door Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael spends more time with Sonny and makes a big change in his life.

“That’s it!” Liv put the final box of Rafael’s belongings down in Noah’s room, Rafael’s temporary quarters, “You don’t live there anymore.” 

“Any signs of him?” Rafael requested. 

Liv shook her head no. At least Craig wasn’t living in Rafael’s apartment. Rafael looked around at the boxes. Liv had been getting his stuff from Gerry a little bit at a time. He couldn’t believe he had been able to move out with no call from Gerry. 

“Thank you, Liv. I am so grateful for everything.” 

“Don’t mention it.” she grinned. 

His cell phone rang from the living room. 

“I swear Rafael, keep the thing near you!” Liv laughed. 

He hurried to find his phone, he didn’t even get a chance to check the name. 

“Hello?” 

“Rafael.” 

It was Sonny. Rafael bit his lip. He had to admit he was disappointed that it wasn’t Gerry. 

“We still on for the show tonight?” Sonny asked. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Try not to sound too excited there.” 

Rafael chuckled. 

“I’ll pick you up at 7pm!” 

Rafael should have suspected that Sonny would take him to see Spamalot. The show perfectly encapsulated Sonny’s brand of humor. Rafael enjoyed laughing in the theater, shoulder to shoulder with Sonny. Every once and a while Sonny would catch him staring. It was hard not to watch Sonny enjoying the musical so freely. 

“Nobody expects the spanish inquisition!” 

Walking in New York with Sonny was delightful. They recapped the entire show and caught up. Sonny had recently passed the bar and Rafael had just gotten notification that his suspension had been lifted. 

“Just set up my own firm?” 

“Yeah! I mean, you’ve worked criminal law and in PR. You could really have a edge.”

As they approached Liv’s building, Rafael smiled at Sonny, “I had a good time tonight.” 

“That’s against the rules, isn’t it?” Sonny cheekily repiled. 

“Yep. It is against the major breakup rules.” Rafael confirmed. 

Sonny didn’t laugh but Rafael could feel his eyes on him. Rafael looked up into Sonny’s eyes. Yes, Sonny was younger than him but he had a wisdom that shone through his eyes. 

“Uh, goodnight, Rafael.” Sonny leaned in and for a moment Rafael could of sworn he was going to kiss him. The kiss Rafael was anticipating landed on his cheek. 

“You never know if you don’t try…” Sonny whispered. “The firm. You never know.” 

Rafael shook his head in agreement. “Right. Right.” 

“Goodnight, Rafael.” Sonny gave him another kiss on the cheek and left. 

Rafael was sad for the night to end. 

****

Rafael was terrified when he filled out the small business loan application. He was a man in his mid-forties, would the bank really take a risk on him. 

The first person he called when he was approved for the loan was Sonny. He knew Liv wouldn’t mind. They were both estatic for him. 

Liv and Sonny helped him pick an office space. 

Sonny insisted that he help with putting the space together. They shopped at the hardware store for hours. Rafael was picky about the colors and Sonny bought materials for shelving. They painted together, Sonny installed his shelves and helped the movers bring in the furniture. 

They went out to dinner to celebrate then took a walk, taking in the view of the Brooklyn Bridge. 

“My great-great grandfather worked on the bridge.” Sonny said proudly. 

“Yeah, proud of your immigrant roots?” Rafael smiled.

“Yeah…” Sonny muttered before leaning in towards Rafael. 

Rafael’s hand went out, stopping Sonny from kissing him.

“We shouldn’t. I know this is a kissing moment, the perfect moment, really but we haven’t known each other well and I’m on the rebound-” 

“Who isn’t. Rafael, honestly, I’m on the rebound myself.” Sonny sighed. 

“From who?” Rafael asked. He didn’t recall Sonny ever mentioning an ex. But ex’s were not a subject they had ever talked about. 

“Well, I think my whole love life has revolved around my relationship and break up with Pamela.” 

“When was that?” 

Rafael wondered if maybe Sonny had been going through this break up when they met. Maybe that’s why Sonny had been so eager to be there for Rafael and help him through it. 

“Well, it was when we were 8.” Sonny smirked. 

Both of them laughed. 

Rafael closed the space between them and kissed Sonny. 

“Sorry, I-I… would you believe me if I said that was a lapse of concentration.” Rafael blushed. 

Sonny looked directly at Rafael, “I don’t want to be a confusion in your life,” he took a step forward, “I wasn’t expecting you.” 

Rafael surged forward, kissing Sonny again. Sonny’s hands moved to Rafael’s hair. 

“Come home with me.” Sonny moaned against his lips. 

They both paused, Rafael took a step back before grabbing Sonny’s hand. “Yes.”

Rafael didn’t have much time to look over Sonny’s small studio but it was quaint. He was did notice the king sized bed and made his way to it. Rafael made quick work taking off Sonny’s shirt, his hands running over Sonny’s chest. 

Sonny reached for Rafael’s jacket, removing it swiftly along with Rafael’s tie. Rafael stopped Sonny’s hands when they reached for Rafael’s buttons. 

“Sonny, I… I’ve only been with one man the past ten years and-” Rafael turned red in shame as he continued to speak, “and he was always hinting that maybe I wasn’t very good at this.” 

“I find that hard to believe.” Sonny latched his lips onto Rafael’s neck. “So by this… you mean?” 

Rafael pushed Sonny away, he could tell the man thought he was joking. 

“I mean, fucking.” he said bluntly and irritated. Rafael started to walk away and he felt Sonny’s arms come up from behind him. Sonny rested his chin on Rafael’s shoulder. 

“Well, I don’t want to fuck you.” 

Sonny bit Rafael’s neck lightly, he moved his hands from Rafael’s waist and began to unbutton Rafael’s shirt. 

“If you say make love I swear-” Rafael turned his head and his eyes met Sonny’s. 

“I wasn’t gonna say it, I was just gonna, you know, do it.” Sonny lips were back on Rafael’s neck and Rafael could feel his smug smile. 

He let Sonny take the lead and he didn’t regret it. Sonny was a patient lover. He made sure Rafael was comfortable from start to finish. Sleeping with Sonny felt better than it ever did with Gerry. 

Rafael didn’t want the night to end. He hadn’t slept well since he left Gerry but he knew he would sleep soundly tonight. 

The bed was empty when Rafael woke up. He turned to look at Sonny’s pillow and saw a note.   
‘Going to get you your favorite coffee. Stay in bed. -Sonny’ 

Rafael tucked himself into the soft blankets eagerly awaiting Sonny’s return.


	9. Door Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerry goes out of town. Rafael realizes he is sick.

Gerry going out of town was a blessing in disguise. Rafael got to spend more time with Olivia. 

They were at dinner when Rafael asked, “Hey, question, did you happen to drop a wine glass in my laundry basket during my birthday party?” 

“That was like a two months ago.” Liv asked puzzled. 

“It's important.” 

“Sounds like a crazy thing to do. It’s possible.” Olivia laughed. Her face fell when she saw Rafael’s forlorn expression. 

Liv reached over the table and laid her hand over Rafael’s. 

“What’s bothering you?” 

“I think Gerry might be cheating on me.” Rafael confessed. His face felt tight. 

Liv sighed, “Did you ask Gerry?” 

“No. I mean, he wanted to talk the other night. But I was so tired, I could hardly keep my eyes open.” 

“So where did he go?” 

“The Hamptons. Research trip.” 

“Just talk with him when he’s back in town.” Liv suggested. 

That sounded reasonable to Rafael. He could wait a week till Gerry returned. 

Rafael decided to pull extra shifts at the restaurant while Gerry was gone. It was good to keep himself busy. The first couple of days without Gerry were fine. Then he started to feel faint at work, even almost passing out at the coffee house. 

His co-workers urged him to go to the doctor. Without Gerry to drive him to his normal doctor he waited a few more days until he passed out at the restaurant. He went to a walk in clinic the next day. 

He finally understood why Gerry would get so irritated when he didn’t answer the phone. Rafael had to talk to him. He needed him to know what the doctor had told him.   
When Gerry’s cell phone calls went unanswered Rafael called the hotel directly and was put through to Gerry’s home. 

“Hello?” Gerry’s voice sounded hesitant, like he had just woken up. 

“Hey, you weren’t picking up your phone. I need to talk to you.” 

“I’m actually about to go out.” 

“Oh, of course, I just…” Rafael suddenly felt nervous, maybe this wasn’t something to talk about on the phone. 

“Yeah, I am headed to the library.”

“Well, there’s a library here.” Rafael chuckled, “You could come back early.” 

“Babe, I am making great progress here.” 

“I just wanted to call you and let you know I went to the doctor.” 

“The doctor? Is everything ok?” 

Rafael heard noise in the background, a male voice.

“I think I need to get off the line.” 

“I went to the doctor-”

“You can tell me when I get home next week, love.” 

The click of the phone line being disconnected was heavy. 

“I have a tumor and they don’t think they can operate.” 

Rafael said to himself. He hadn’t told anyone since the doctor showed him the x ray not even Liv. 

Rafael continued to work, he had nothing else to distract himself. 

“Flowers? Really?” There was a couple Rafael was waiting on arguing. 

“You don’t have a romantic bone in your body.” the woman spat, “You bringing me flowers… It’s like a flashing sign saying I’m cheating!” 

The guy gave an exasperated sigh, “I am not cheating. I just thought you might like flowers.” 

“Yeah, right!” the woman yelled before storming off. 

The couple’s argument replayed in Rafael’s head as he opened the door and spotted a large floral arrangement on dresser. 

“You sounded tense on the phone. So I came home early.” Gerry declared as he wrapped his arms around Rafael. 

Rafael fought the urge to tense up. Gerry led Rafael to the couch. 

“You’ve been distant lately.” Gerry stated. 

Rafael wanted to protest. He had been distant? Gerry had barely stayed in contact while he was out of town. But the one thing Rafael didn’t want to do was fight. 

“Well, three things since you’ve been gone. First, my suspension has been lifted. Secondly, I got called for an interview with the head of a PR firm. He’s having a party tonight at his apartment and he wants to meet me….but I’m not sure if I should go.” 

“Love, that’s great! You should definitely go.” Gerry encouraged. 

“And last but not least…” 

Gerry’s cell rung and he picked it up on the second ring. 

“Hello? Yeah, Yeah, of course, yeah.” 

Rafael rolled his eyes. Gerry never picked up his phone when he called. 

“Right, ok, bye.” 

Gerry hung up the phone. 

“Raf. I need to help a buddy of mine move some furniture.” 

Gerry stood up and went over the door to grab his coat and keys. 

“Sorry what was the third thing-” 

“Doesn’t matter.” Rafael muttered, “It's not important. Liv’s coming over before the party to help me pick an outfit.” 

“That’s great.” Gerry walked back over the couch and gave Rafael a kiss on the top of his head. 

“Are you cheating on me?” Rafael hadn’t meant to ask that way but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“No. No!” Gerry sat back on the couch, and took Rafael’s hands in his. 

“Rafael, I am not cheating on you.” 

Gerry’s expression was sincere. 

“I shouldn’t have brought this up now.” Rafael sighed. “Will you be here when I get back from the party tonight?” 

“Of course. Of course.” Gerry leaned in and kissed Rafael aggressively. Rafael allowed the man to manhandle him. Only the buzz of Gerry’s cell phone made him stop. 

“Good luck at the party, Rafael.” Gerry got up and left. 

To help his friend move furniture. Rafael didn’t really believe it. 

When he told Liv what the doctor had said, she cried for a bit. 

“They won’t know if it’s cancer till the surgery.” he tried to reassure her. 

“Is Gerry nervous about the surgery?” she asked. 

“I haven’t found the right moment to tell him.” Rafael confessed. 

“I see. Well, we should get you ready for this interview tonight..” 

“Thanks, Liv.” Rafael smiled. He appreciated her friendship greatly. 

She enveloped him in a hug. When Liv let go she walked directly over to the closet. 

“You are going to look perfect tonight.” she smiled.


	10. Door Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael has a run in with Gerry, things between him and Sonny get strange and Rafael finds out something about Sonny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! 
> 
> Short chapter 11 and then chapter 12 - the final chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments. Each one keeps me writing!!

Things with Sonny were amazing. He was attentive, kind, thoughtful and the most positive person that Rafael had ever met. He invited Rafael to a party at Tommy’s bar. Rafael was a little nervous meeting Sonny’s sisters and friends but everyone at the event was friendly. 

The night was going well until he spotted a familiar face looking into the bar from the outside. 

“Excuse me.” Rafael said, exiting the bar. 

Outside the door, stood Gerry. 

“Rafael, wow, you look great.” Gerry’s voice was grating on Rafael. 

The man looked like a mess, his clothes disheveled and his expression grim. 

“You can’t just turn up! This is a private party.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I just… I heard you were seeing someone. Is he in there?” Gerry looked back through the window. There was no way Rafael was going to point Sonny out to the man. 

“That doesn’t matter. Gerry, I can’t look at you and not think of Craig on top of you, riding you. That image is burned into my mind.” 

“Rafael, I made a mistake. You were working so many hours at the firm and I-I got lonely.” 

Rafael scoffed, “I slept in the same bed with you every night.” 

“I’m sorry. I messed up. Please, Rafael. I can’t do anything without you… I can’t sleep, food doesn’t taste the same, I can’t write.” 

“Write?” 

“I haven’t written a single word since we broke up.”

Gerry looked uneasy. 

Gerry continued, “We were together for ten years, I can’t just let you go to someone else. You are too good not to fight for.” 

“Fight for?” Rafael’s voice was tense and angry. The man had never called, texted or even sent an email. He just let Rafael walk about the door and now he wanted to talk about fighting. 

Rafael couldn’t help himself, he glanced through the window at Sonny who was animatedly talking to a blonde woman. 

“Is that him?” Gerry asked, following Rafael’s eyes. “He’s good looking.” 

“I really have to go back to the party.” Rafael said in an exasperated tone. 

“I miss you.” Gerry confessed. “I heard about the firm. I just wanted you to know that I am so proud of you, babe.” Gerry leaned in and kissed Rafael on the lips. It was short but Rafael wished it hadn’t happened. He didn’t want to be kissed by Gerry. 

“What about Craig?” 

“Craig? He was nothing to me, Rafael.” 

Gerry’s phone rang, he pulled it out from his pocket. Normally Rafael wouldn’t look at the phone but a picture of Craig and Gerry illuminated the screen. They were smiling on a beach.

“Nothing? Then why is he calling you.” Rafael began to walk away. 

“Rafael, I love you.” Gerry begged. 

“Then that’s your problem.” Rafael stated coldly.   
Rafael didn’t wait for a response. He walked back into the bar. Inside the door, he watched Gerry leave. He stopped in the doorway, he felt faint and had to steady himself. 

He knew seeing Gerry would take a toll on him but he didn’t think he would almost faint. He entered the bar but it was clear that Sonny wasn’t there.

Rafael approached the bar, “Tommy. Have you seen Sonny?” 

He hoped Tommy would tell him the bathroom or he had run out to get Tommy something, any reason. 

“Uh, he had to go.” Tommy said quickly before go back to serving drinks. 

Two weeks flew by. Rafael’s new firm was busy, so busy he had to hire a secretary. 

Sonny did text him after the party, he let Rafael know that he had gotten an internship but he had to spend a month at their main office in Jersey. 

“Did he see Gerry kiss you?” Liv asked as they sat in her living room watching Noah play with his toys. 

“I don’t know.” Rafael had felt uneasy that night and he still did. He really wished Gerry had kept his lips to himself. 

“By the way, Gerry called while you were in the shower.” 

Rafael groaned. 

“So two months ago I want Gerry to call and he doesn’t call. Now that I want Sonny to call, Gerry calls.” He growled. 

The worst part about it was Rafael didn’t care about Gerry and his lies or Craig. All he could think about was Sonny. He hadn’t called in nearly two weeks. 

Rafael sat at his desk distracted. Since seeing Gerry, he couldn’t focus on anything. He checked his phone every other minute for a text from Sonny. Nothing. 

“Carmen, I am going out.” 

“Yes, Mr. Barba.” 

Rafael left the office and made his way to the coffee shop around the corner. As he began his walk back to the office he bumped into someone rounding the corner. 

“I’m sorry.” he muttered, “I wasn’t looking-” 

He looked up and his eyes met Sonny Carisi’s. Sonny, who was supposed to be in New Jersey. 

“Rafael, how are you!?” Sonny’s voice sounded genuinely excited to see him. 

“Great. Were you out to lunch?”

“Yeah. The office I am interning at, its just around the corner.” Sonny explained. 

“I thought you had to be in Jersey for a month.” Rafael couldn’t stop himself from asking. 

“Rafael, don’t think that I’ve been avoiding you.” 

Rafael felt a bit taken back by that answer. “I didn’t think that.” 

“I wanted to call you but I wanted to give you some space. I thought you still had to deal with…”

“Gerry? Gerry is the reason you haven’t called me.” 

“Well, I just…It does sound silly when you say it that way.” 

“Sonny, I don’t need to deal with Gerry. It’s over. I thought we… Do you think I just sleep with all the up and coming lawyers I meet?”

They both chuckled nervously. 

Sonny’s phone rang, he answered after the first ring. The conversation was short. 

“My dad is in the hospital,” Sonny explained to him, “that’s why the firm let me transfer back to the city. I-I should go.” 

Rafael felt a lump in his throat. A sick father. Rafael knew how terrifying that could be. 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Rafael offered. 

“You would do that?” Sonny’s smile was bright, “Not this time, Raf. But maybe once all his tests are done.” 

“Your dad. He’ll be fine. Remember Monty Python-” 

Sonny closed the distance between them, kissing Rafael passionately. When he pulled away Rafael felt his knees go weak. Sonny didn’t notice, but Rafael felt faint and this time he knew it wasn’t from the kiss. 

“Thanks, Rafael.” 

All the worry Rafael had felt about Sonny the past two weeks disappeared. As he watched Sonny walk away Rafael knew the sick feeling in his stomach wasn’t normal. Now, that he wasn’t worried about Gerry or Sonny, he knew it wasn’t just his imagination. 

So he went to the doctor. 

“Rafael, do you understand what I just said?”

Rafael looked back at the x ray on the table and then back to the doctor. 

“We should do the surgery as soon as possible.” 

Rafael nodded. He allowed the doctor to talk him through everything. He really should have called Liv and had another person there. There was so much information. 

He texted Sonny as soon as he left the office. He needed to see him. 

‘I’m going to the hospital to see Dad. Dinner tonight? I’ll call later’ Sonny replied swiftly to his text. 

He could wait to tell Sonny about his illness. Sonny didn’t need to worry about him. Rafael wanted to be there for Sonny even if he just sat in the waiting room. Rafael’s father had been in the hospital for weeks before he had passed. It had been a painful ordeal and Gerry hadn’t really been there for him. 

The text said later but Rafael called hoping to catch Sonny before he went into the hospital room.   
The cell phone rang twice before a woman answered. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello. I’m looking for Sonny…” 

“Oh, he’s in the hospital room with his father. I’m holding his phone for him.” 

“Oh, is this Bella or Gina?” 

She laughed. “No, no, I’m his wife. Aria.” 

Rafael felt all the blood drain from his face. 

“Did you want to leave a message?” she inquired. 

“No. No, thank you.” 

Rafael couldn’t focus on anything as he walked home to Olivia’s apartment. He had never felt so numb in his life, even when the doctor told him about the tumor. He didn’t feel the grief he felt now. Sonny had lied to him. Sonny was married. He had a wife. 

And Rafael was alone again.


	11. Door Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael goes to his interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO CLOSE TO BEING DONE! 
> 
> Short chapter this time. Last chapter coming soon!!

“You are going to look perfect tonight.” Liv smiled. 

Rafael was in a brown suit, light pink shirt and bright blue tie. Liv helped him with his cufflinks while he re-read his email from Levine & Associates. 

“It isn’t too much, is it?” Rafael asked nervously fixing his tie. 

“It said it was a business dinner, right? You look great.” Liv fussed with the his hair, “You are seriously due for a haircut.” 

Rafael agreed, “Yeah, I’ve been so busy with work.” 

“Hopefully, you’ll get hired by the firm and you can quit those jobs.” 

“I hope so.” 

He was so tired of waiting tables and serving coffee. 

Finding the hotel wasn’t hard. The party was happening in the hotel’s penthouse. 

His health was up in the air. He knew that but Rafael couldn’t help but we excited for the party. He felt better than he had in days and he might be getting his old life back. 

He knocked on the door and the man who had scolded him about the coffee answered it. 

“Uh, Mr. Levine?” Rafael asked uncertain. 

“Mr. Levine is my father. You can call me Craig, Mr. Barba.” Craig grinned at him like a shark, full teeth. “Please come in.” 

There was no one else in the penthouse. The dining table was set for two. Maybe Rafael had misinterpreted the email. 

The man was dressed comfortably in lounge pants and a loose fitting t-shirt. Rafael felt foolish in his suit. 

“I’m wanted to apologize for my outburst the other day.” Levine started, “I just needed to see what kind of man you are.” 

“I’m sorry? I don’t understand.” Rafael took a deep breath. He felt very confused. 

“I don’t understand what he sees in you. I have to say that I am not impressed one bit.” 

Craig sat at the dining table but did not motion for Rafael to join him. 

“He?” Rafael inquired. 

“Gerry, of course.” 

“Gerry?” Rafael’s face twisted in confusion. What the hell was going on? 

“Hey, babe. Did the food get delivered?” 

Rafael would recognize that voice anywhere.

Gerry entered the room from the penthouse bedroom. He was wearing the hotel’s bathrobe and his hair was damp from the shower. 

“Craig, I-What the? Rafael?” 

“Your boyfriend has been fucking me for two years and I am tired of sharing.” Craig stood up. “Especially with someone as pathetic as you.” 

“Craig!”

Rafael couldn’t speak. There were no words he could say that could properly expresses how betrayed he felt. He looked at Gerry and there was no remorse in his eyes. He was upset to be caught but that was it. 

“Rafael, wait!” Gerry called out as Rafael exited the hotel room. 

He made it to the hallway and tapped on the elevator down button but the door didn’t open. He needed the door to open faster. 

“Rafael!” 

God, Rafael couldn't’ believe Gerry had the nerve to come after him. 

Rafael left the elevator and went for the stairs. He had to get away. He didn’t want to hear Gerry’s excuses. 

Rafael had asked him. All Gerry had to do was tell the truth. He had lied. 

There were a hundred times Gerry could have broken things off with him. Two years? How could he not notice Gerry cheating on him for two years? 

Rafael opened the door to the stairs. 

“Rafael, please stop!” 

No. He was not going to stop. He didn’t want to hear Gerry’s excuses. He hadn’t realized Gerry had caught up with him till he felt his hand on his shoulder. 

“Rafael!” 

Rafael jerked away from his grasp. He slipped. All he could hear was Gerry screaming then he heard a rumbling sound in the stairwell. 

He realized it was the sound of his body hitting each step till he reached a landing. 

Everything hurt. He could hear Gerry screaming and screaming, could smell Gerry’s cologne when he held Rafael and he felt Gerry’s tears falling on his cheeks. 

“Sir! Sir!” 

Rafael tried to stay awake. He saw the blue on the paramedics uniform and then he didn’t remember anything else.


	12. Door Opened/Door Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny tells Rafael about his wife // Rafael wakes in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I wished I hadn't gotten sick last week so I could have finished it sooner. I need to fix some mistakes in the earlier chapters but for now its' done!
> 
> Thank you for all your comments!!

Door Opened - Sonny's POV

Sonny knocked on Liv’s apartment door. He was worried, very worried. He had called and texted multiple times but got no response for Rafael. That was not like him. 

Liv opened the door and she appeared confused to see him. 

“Is Rafael here? He’s not picking up his phone.” Sonny asked anxiously. 

Olivia looked angry. 

“You have got some nerve, showing up here.” She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway blocking Sonny from seeing in. 

Sonny was at a loss. His clueless expression must have been clear because Olivia explained. 

“He called your phone earlier and your wife answered. Your wife, Sonny!” 

“Liv, let me see him.” Sonny begged, “I need to explain.” 

“He’s not here.” Liv moved from the doorway and slammed the door before Sonny could say anything else. 

He was such an idiot. Why did he give Aria his phone? Better question, why didn’t he just tell Rafael the situation with her?

Sonny looked for him everywhere. He checked the office first but it was locked up for the night. Then he went to the cafe but he wasn’t there. 

He decided to stop by Tommy’s bar next although he doubted Rafael would visit. 

“Yeah, he was here.” Tomm confirmed.

Sonny couldn’t believe it. 

“Seriously. He was here.” Sonny repeated. 

“Yeah, ordered a scotch. Asked me to hold onto his cell phone and wallet while he went for a walk.” Tommy explained, “You sure I can’t get you a drink, Sun?” 

Sonny shook his head. If Rafael was walking, Sonny could think of a spot he might go. 

He started to leave when Tommy spoke again, “Hey! Sun, did you not tell Rafael about Aria?” 

Sonny felt cold all over. He felt like he was going to be sick. 

“No.” 

Tommy slammed his hands down on the counter, “Dude, are you serious? Then stop standing here and go find him!” 

Sonny did not have to be told twice. He dashed from the bar and made his way to the spot where he and Rafael had looked at the Brooklyn Bridge. 

There weren’t many people around, he spotted a couple walking by. Then he saw Rafael. He was still wearing his business suit, walking with his hands in his pockets.

“Rafael!” Sonny cried out, making his way over to him. 

Rafael looked at him. He looked upset and that hurt Sonny more than he could possibly say. Sonny caught up with him but Rafael turned away. 

“Rafael, please, let me explain.” 

Rafael stopped walking but kept his back to Sonny. Sonny desperately wanted to explain but he also didn’t want to push Rafael.

Rafael turned around, he didn’t look sad anymore, he looked pissed. 

“Sonny, I never want to see you again.” he yelled, “I have been through enough.” 

“Rafael, please just hear me out.” Sonny begged. 

Rafael crossed his arms but didn’t move. Sonny had his attention. 

“I am married but Aria and I are separated. We are in the process of getting a divorce. Look, I wanted to tell you, I should have told you. I honestly don’t know why I didn’t.” Sonny ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He couldn’t believe he had put Rafael through this.

“But my father fell ill and we decided to pretend for his sake. My sisters know, Tommy knows, I just hadn’t told my mom and pa yet.” 

“And me.” Rafael whispered. He looked completely broken. His eyes were sad. They were sadder than when Sonny saw Rafael at the bar, upset over Gerry. 

“And you. Raf. I don’t know why I didn’t tell you. I just… God, Raf, haven’t ever tried to keep something from your father.”

Rafael bought his hand up to his face, rubbing his temples. 

“Yes.” Rafael replied softly. “My father...he…” 

Sonny studied Rafael’s body language, he was beyond tense. He moved his hands from his forehead and he clinched his hand into a fist. 

“My father hit me when I did something he didn’t like which was often.”

“Oh, God, Rafael. I’m sorr-” 

“Having a father you care about it nothing to apologize about.”

Sonny couldn’t read Rafael’s expression. The angry had melted away but the sadness had not. 

Rafael took a few steps away, “Sonny, is this the truth? About you and your wife?”

“Yes, we haven’t been together for eight months. When I said I wasn’t expecting you, I meant it. I wasn’t looking to fall in love Rafael. I swear. But you are the most amazing man I have ever met.”

“Fall in love… do you love me Sonny?” 

Sonny felt like time had stilled. Rafael’s gaze was so hopeful and vulnerable. 

“I love you.” Sonny replied. 

Rafael smiled, “I love you too.”

“Permission to engage the enemy, sir.” Sonny hoped Rafael appreciated the humor. 

“Permission granted.” Rafael smiled weakly. Rafael look exhausted and Sonny blamed himself for that. 

Sonny leaned in and kissed Rafael gently. He hoped his kiss conveyed all the love and affection he had for him. 

Rafael backed away, “I really should just grab my phone from Tommy and text Liv .” 

Sonny wanted to tell him to forget about the phone. He watched Rafael begin to walk towards the bar and followed him slowly.

Rafael got ahead of him. He started crossing the road and Sonny ran to try and catch up. 

“Rafael!” Sonny called out. 

Sonny didn’t see the car round the corner until it was too late. 

“RAFAEL!” 

It took forever for the ambulance to get there. There was so much blood. 

Sonny was covered in it by the time they reached the hospital. He was exhausted and hoarse from screaming. Rafael had been in and out of consciousness in the ambulance. Sonny tried desperately to keep himself composed so he could talk to him. 

“Mr. Carisi.” 

The doctor approached him slowly. 

“Is Mr. Barba your partner?” she asked. 

“Um, yeah. I mean, yes.” he muttered. He wanted Rafael to be his partner. 

“I’m sorry to tell you that Mr. Barba has major internal injuries from the accident. Did you know he had a tumor? A large one in his stomach.”

“No.” Sonny clutched his chest. “I-I didn’t know.” 

Sonny felt dizzy. 

“He doesn’t have long. He’s not conscious but I thought you might want to spend some time with him.” the doctor offered. 

Sonny accepted. He walked into the room, Rafael was lying on the hospital bed. There was so much bruising but the blood had been cleaned from his head. 

God, Sonny left being a Detective because he hated seeing trauma and death. 

Sonny leaned over the bed, watching Rafael’s shallow breaths. 

“I hope you can hear me.” Sonny’s voice cracked. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Aria. If I had told you the truth… this never would have happened.” 

The tears he held back earlier, now flowed freely. 

“Rafael, I love you.” 

The sound of the flat line would haunt Sonny for the rest of his life. 

***** Door Closed - Rafael's POV ********

“Rafael, I love you.” 

Rafael woke up in a hospital room. The voice in his dream was unfamiliar but kind. 

“Rafael? Can you hear me?” 

Rafael looked to his left and there sat Gerry. He was sure the voice he heard in his dream was not Gerry. 

“Thank God you are awake.” Gerry jumped out of his seat and leaned over the hospital bed, kissing his forehead. 

Rafael recoiled from the kiss. 

There was some dramatics that Rafael was not prepared for. He felt like crap and didn’t want to argue. Gerry begged and begged and tried to explain away his affair.

“I’ll do anything you want.” Gerry finished. 

“Anything? Will you really do anything for me.” Rafael’s voice was rough, he hated how weak he sounded. 

“Of course, darling.” Gerry took Rafael’s hand in his. 

“Then I want you to let go of my hand, walk out that door and I never want to see you again.” 

Rafael wasn’t surprised that Gerry didn’t put up a fight. 

Rafael redressed in his street clothes and waited for the doctor to release him. 

“Rafael, It’s been a rough few weeks for you since the fall.” the doctor entered the room. 

“Yeah.” Rafael agreed, “At least you were able to get the tumor out.” 

“And it was benign.” she added. “You are very lucky, Rafael. Take care.” 

Rafael walked to the elevator. His suit from when he fell was still in decent state. The elevator door opened, a tall, blonde man stood inside. He looked vaguely familiar to Rafael. 

As the door closed and the elevator started its descent to the ground level, Rafael started putting his cufflinks on. He dropped one and gave an exasperated sigh. Why couldn’t anything go his way? 

“Here you go.” The blonde man was holding out Rafael’s cufflink. 

“Thanks.” Rafael mumbled and took the cufflink back. 

“You know what the Monty Python boys say.” The blonde said with a smirk on his face. “N-” 

Rafael cut him off, “Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition.” 

They turned towards each other and Rafael grinned.


End file.
